


there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: les générosites en amour se payent cher [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Despite being a diplomat, Allura isn't always great with people. Especially not people who are grieving.She tries her best, and it's appreciated.





	there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere

Allura approaches Pidge carefully, clutching the pink bouquet in her hands nervously. The shorter girl jolts as she hears her footsteps, quickly wiping her eyes as she turns. Allura’s heart twinges as she watches Pidge force on a small smile, her eyes obviously red.

“Hey ‘llura. Did you need something?” she shakes her head, slowly lowering herself onto the ground next to her, tucking her dress under her legs. They stare at each other in uncomfortable silence for a few moments until Allura remembers the flowers, thrusting them forwards like a lifeline. Pidge stares at them in silence for a moment before looking back up at Allura, confusion evident in her face. She clears her throat and begins to speak, twirling the ribbon round and round her finger. 

“In Altean culture, pink is a symbol of mourning.” there’s a sharp intake of breath next to her. “My armour is pink to symbolise the loss of Altea and it’s people.” Pidge shifts closer, slowly laying a small hand on Allura’s upper arm.

“Thank you.” Allura smiles down at her, tucking a flower behind Pidge’s ear, finding an odd delight in the way the smaller girl smiles.

“I am truly sorry about your father. If you ever need to talk… I am here.” she lets out a startled noise as Pidge wraps her in a hug, face buried into her side. Allura softens instantly, stroking Pidge’s soft hair as the girl’s shoulders shake.

 

When Pidge finally pulls away, her eyes are rimmed red and her smile is watery, but at least it’s real.

 

And if on some nights Pidge finds herself in Allura’s room talking or doing makeovers or crying, that’s no one’s business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/doomedprophett/)   
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
